The Working Student
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: "Summary" is in one of the first BOLD paragraphs since it's too long. WARNING: Rated M for mature, does not follow anime/manga aside from characters' identities and looks ONLY, and a semi-god-like Naruto. Current Genre: Romance, Crime, Action, and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Started on February 25, 2017| Philippines| 15:12 hours**

 **Well guys, I'm back! Fucking hell school is a bitch! And February! Yup, can't forget about February. What a bitch, right?**

 **So, this is something new I'm working on. Plot bunny with potential to be made into a story… we'll see.**

 **Warning: HIGHLY POSSIBLE Harem.**

 **Rated M for a reason.**

 **FULL Summary:**

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki is an outstanding genius working student in Konoha High. However, while he is an outstanding student, that isn't all he's good at. What makes even matters more interesting is that Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, seems to have a thing for the blonde teen. All seemed normal at first, but the problem was that there were rumors of Naruto having an affair with Hanabi Hyuuga, the ice princess, two years younger than him, and batchmate of Sarada Uchiha. But, when rumors start circling of Naruto having an affair with the staff and a few others who have close ties to the school, things that were once kept under wraps start to unfold. In fact, the questions should be: "Is Naruto the only one with secrets? And even if he is, how many does he have?" Welcome, to the world of scandals and secrets.**_

 **Genre: Supernatural, Action, Romance, and Crime (so far, just those four)**

 **(Prologue)**

 _ **"Tell our countrymen that Freedom cannot be won by protecting our loved ones."  
– Heneral Luna**_

 **(|||)**

 _"I've always wanted to go to war…"_

 _"And? Did you like it?"_

 _"Hard to say. I loved the adrenaline, but not the killing."_

 _"I guess…"_

 _"Hashirama?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What if I told you Mito had my child?"_

 **(|||)**

Breathing. Slow and steady breathing. "I have her." A man's voice says.

"Then take her." Another man says.

"Alright…" An exhale, a hold of breath, a deathly silence, and a movement of a muscle.

Pfft!

"She's dead. Spotter confirm."

"Spotter confirms. Target down."

 _Fade to black._

A teen by the name of Naruto Uzumaki yawns as he walks into the school grounds of Konoha High. He wears glasses designed after those worn by Ignis in one of his favorite games, Final Fantasy 15. They were custom-made to suite his needs, and has a bonus of making him look sharp. Aside from that, he wears the normal school uniform. The items slung on his back were a black Katana, a school bag, and a black rectangular violin case.

The teen heads straight for his class where he is greeted by Choji, Kiba, and his advisor, Sasuke Uchiha. "Just us four?" He asks as he heads to his seat.

"Yes. For now anyway." Sasuke says coldly.

Naruto hums before taking a seat. "Neh, Sensei? Will you be as cold to your daughter?"

Sasuke glares at the blonde.

Naruto smirks a smug smirk before taking a nap, but not before saying, "I'll take that as a no."

The day passed quickly for the blonde. He slept almost the entire day in school, the teachers not even bothering him knowing he could answer any question with ease. And so, with the school day coming to a close, Naruto takes his things and heads to the school's dojo.

The blonde teen yawns as Shikamaru greets him. When the two first met, they both swore they had to be related with how smart they were, the only difference is that Shikamaru kept his mediocre while Naruto aced everything.

"Yo, Naruto. Dojo?"

"Yup." Naruto replies as he strolls by.

"Cool." Shikamaru says before heading home, his hands in his pockets.

Naruto enters the dojo and places his things in his corner, the corner everyone avoids because of him. Not like he cared. He liked the fact that he could easily find his things.

"Naruto! What have I told you about bringing your violin here?!"

Giving a mental wince on the inside and a twitch of a brow on the outside, Naruto looks over to one of the few people to ever shout at him. "Hai, hai, next time I'll obey you, alright Senpai?"

"And what did I tell you about calling me Senpai?"

"To not call you that." Naruto answers plainly as he dodges a slash.

"THEN WHY DO YOU—"

"Because Neji-Nii-san would kill me, Tenten-san." Naruto cuts her off casually as he dodges another strike. "Oh, I hear he has plans for this girl—"

"WHAT GIRL?! I'M THE ONLY ONE HE NEEDS! TELL ME!"

 _"I guess I used the wrong set of words there…"_ Naruto muses before giving a verbal hum in reply. "Well… I think you should ask him yourself." He tells her. "He seemed like he's been pretty busy lately."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Naruto shrugs before tilting his head to the right to avoid two shuriken from hitting him. "Back at the Hyuuga Compound I imagine. Well, there or in the RLD—" He couldn't continue his sentence as Tenten brushed past him. "Huh… never imagined that would actually work… I should still have chosen better words to have it end earlier. Oh well, a small warm up is always good." He muses to himself before taking his bag to get changed.

Practice was uneventful, however, which means that Naruto was bored out of his mind so he decided to change back and go home rather early. That was, of course, until he received a phone call.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto desu." Naruto answers casually as he slings his bags onto his back. "… Heh? Uh… hmm… I see, well, I guess I'll be taking care of… Oh, alright… Sure, I could try that… Okay, I'll see what I can do about it. Oh, and like always, do send them a gift from me, will ya? I mean tomorrow's Friday so I don't have to worry… Alright, take care now." Naruto finishes only to find out he's already about to enter the train station. "Heh? The call took that long? Damn…" He says as he heads to board the train.

It takes ten minutes for the train to reach Naruto's destination, with two stops before stopping at the blonde teen's destination. "I guess tonight will be a long night… again." He mutters before going his way.

The night of Konoha passed quickly and so the next day came.

One can find Naruto walking through the halls of Konoha High in his uniform. The blonde, like all days in school, holds a lazy and bored face. However, there are those rare times wherein that boredom changes. One such time could be right this moment when the sound of girls giggling resonate through the hall. "Now that's new…" Naruto mutters as he continues walking.

 _"Go on! I heard from the Senpai that he's actually a good guy! Come on, Sara-chan!"_

 _"What? No way! I'm gonna embarrass myself if—"_

 _"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever! Now just get out there and—"_

"Ah~!"

It was at this moment, Naruto knew… he didn't fuck up. Especially not when catching a girl who, from what he heard, was most likely pushed by her friends.

"Woah, be careful next time, alright?" Naruto comments with a chuckle as he lets the girl go.

"Uh, uh, uh…" The girl fumbles as her face turns red. "Um… s-s-sorry!" She manages to stutter. "I didn't know—"

Naruto gives a chuckle making the girl stop. How could he not when he found teasing, flirting, and some "other things" fun. "Well, as long as no one was hurt, it's all good." He says giving a charming smile. He follows up with a wave as he wakes away. "Take care now!"

All the while, he never noticed that the girl and her friends were looking at him in awe and wonder.

Time passes and lunch arrives. One can find Naruto sitting alone, as he usually does unless he's joined by any of his friends, namely: Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. The television in the cafeteria was turned on, just as it always was, and the channel was the news. Konoha high always found pride for promoting awareness of current events.

Even if those events were not suitable for children.

The news reporter begins. _"This just in: Konoha Police have once again found bodies relating to these Phantom Murders. The Uchiha Family Head, Itachi Uchiha, has no comment on the matter. It is now confirmed that whoever the killer is, it is a man capable of using a sniper rifle from great distances. The killer, whom the police have labeled as Phantom, has now claimed the lives of twenty people within the past two weeks. This leads his kill count around a hundred now. Phantom is still unidentified—"_

"Man, to think that all those killings are still going on." Kiba comments as he takes a seat in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, just imagine, it's already been a year since it started and this guy still manages to kill at least ten people a month. At least!" Choji connects as he sits beside Kiba.

"Shh! Listen to it." Shikamaru scolds as he takes a seat beside Naruto and the four listen to the news.

 _"It has just been confirmed that the last two victims were a noble who came from England and an inmate at the time of his death. What was surprising about these two were that they were killed where a sniper rifle couldn't have reached, which is why the police have now dubbed the killer as Phantom."_

Shikamaru gives a "humph" before eating his food. "I don't know about you guys, but I think the news has it all wrong."

"Agreed." Naruto states. "This so-called Phantom doesn't seem to just use a sniper rifle."

Kiba and Choji raise a brow at this. Kiba is the first to speak. "So… what is he using?"

"Wait, Kiba, I think I'm getting what they're trying to say." Choji says. "You're saying that there isn't any evidence to point out a single shooter, right?"

Naruto takes a deep breath before explaining. "Bingo. Although not complete. No offense. Anyway, there isn't any evidence pointing to a single shooter, nor any evidence of him using a sniper rifle in all his public killings, aside from a loud noise. Also, there isn't any evidence of him being a "him", when "he" could be a "she". Lastly, if that were indeed the same shooter, he doesn't necessarily need to use guns, and even then any weapon, if he or she really is trained well."

"Wait, so you're saying that it could be possible that he killed others but the cops don't know it?"

"For each of his sniped victims, he leaves a red rose as a gift. I don't know about the others, but what if instead of giving them a red rose, he leaves something else."

Kiba and Choji go into a thinking pose and their minds keep on repeating the phrase _"leaves something else"_ , until Kiba finally gets it. "He doesn't need to _"leave a gift"_ but instead leave anything. That could even be a mess in a house, a filled bathtub, or even some writings!"

Naruto and Shikamaru smile. "Guess you aren't as dumb as you set out to be."

"Hey now, I take offense to that." Kiba pouts. He grins and shakes his head as his friends laugh. "Besides, I am smart, and like you Shikamaru, I hide it, but I'm not as smart as you." He then looks over to the whiskered teen. "Or even him for that matter."

Shikamaru nods as he glances at Naruto who he saw was looking at the clock. "Something wrong?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Nope, just checking the time." He says before looking at Shikamaru who shakes his head. "By the way, your sister told me to remind you to check your phone during lunch."

Shikamaru shrugs as he talks out his phone.

"Woah, wait. You have a sister?" Kiba asks.

Seeing Shikamaru sigh, Naruto explains. "Yup. And she's taken. I know that look, Kiba." The blonde says plainly. He looks over to Shikamaru. "So, what did she want?"

"Ahh, you know, to send her one of my files again." Shikamaru says with a bored tone.

Naruto nods and looks over to the television again. "Man, I just want this to end—" he pauses as the screen turns static. "Oh… well, this should be new." He says in surprise.

The television cuts to black for a second before static appears again, this time to disappear to reveal a man wearing a hooded robe with the hood over his head and a white porcelain mask with a black rose painted on the left side starting from the eye before going down like scar. He then speaks in a clearly altered voice, but it did not hide the man's masculinity.

 _ **"Good day, everyone. I, am Black Rose. Perhaps you've noticed all the killings over the past year, yes? Well, just so you know, your government hasn't exactly been clean. However, here are my terms, and they are non-negotiable. If you wish to know their secrets, you will need to pay 900,000,000,000 Ryo. For them to keep their secrets, they must pay twice that. Also, I know each and every single one of you. All your profiles, relatives, your close people, and please, don't test me."**_

The screen goes blank before returning to the regular news which shows the news casters sweating as if their lives were just threatened.

"I think we have an answer." Naruto mutters before he leaves.

 **(TBC)**

 **Alright! Finished it. How was it? I, personally, think this has potential. Maybe I can continue it, maybe not. We'll see. It is a plot bunny after all, and I said in my other stories, plot bunnies aren't my mains. They just need to get out really or else I'll receive a writer's block, but still:**

 **Review please! At least this way, if I do continue, I'll know what to work on.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Finished on March 4, 2017| Philippines| 23:27hours**


	2. Suna at the Gates

**Started on March 9, 2017| Philippines| 06:00 hours**

 **Well guys, I guess this is a damn unrelenting plot bunny so here ya go!**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I intentionally made Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba part of a younger generation than their cannon counterparts.**

 **WARNING: May contain inconsistent plot due to this being a plot bunny**

 **(The Working Student)**

 _"Did you ever stop to think that your actions would cost you, Orochimaru?"_

 _"A man like me needs no such thing, Sarutobi-sensei!"_

 _"Then so be it!"_

 **(|||)**

A pair of black orbs snap open to view their surroundings. They belonged to one Sasuke Uchiha, who now was awake with layers upon layers of sweat. "What the fuck was that…" He mumbles feeling a cool chill in the air. Finding nothing of the out of the ordinary, he goes back to sleep.

At least, that's what he wanted to do. He unfortunately could not.

The reason? Just as he was about to close his eyes and hug his lovely wife Sakura Haruno Uchiha, he sees a black rose right between them.

Later that story day, the entire school already heard of rumors that Sasuke was going to be the next target.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and a third party, however, thought differently.

"Shika, what do you think?" Naruto asks as he eats his lunch.

Shikamaru sighs. "Impossible. It might be a prank."

"Because of the red rose, right?"

Shikamaru nods. He sighs as he hands Naruto a piece of paper. "It's from her again." Seeing Naruto raise a brow, Shikamaru explains. "The Hyuuga have called for you again."

"Well, guess I'll have to make time now won't I?"

"Um… excuse me? Are you Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara? "

Naruto and Shikamaru turn when they hear the voice of a girl call out to them. They were a little surprised to see that it was none other than Sarada Uchiha. They look at each other and give very subtle nods before Shikamaru stands and leaves.

"Yeah. Sorry. Busy." Naruto says as he stands to leave. Unfortunately for him, Sarada grabs his hand. He turns to give a blank stare, but he is once again surprised to see determination in the eyes of the girl. "One minute, one question." He says.

Sarada nods, takes a deep breath, and then speaks. "That wasn't the work of Black Rose, was it?"

Naruto's eyes widen a little before narrowing with both interest and caution. "Smart. Unsure, but smart. Join us for lunch tomorrow. I'll ask Shikamaru to stay as well."

Sarada Uchiha beams up at those words before catching herself. "Wait, so _you_ are Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto grumbles something under his breath before sighing and then turning to leave. "Yes, although I did say one question."

"Hai, gomen." Sarada says sheepishly and smiles as she watches Naruto leave. She turns to her side and smiles at her friends with a look that said _I told you so_.

The two males on the other hand meet up outside only one minutes later. "Too close for comfort, Naruto." Shikamaru comments. "You know her family. You know full well what this could spell for you." He sighs after seeing Naruto look at the sky. "Oi, are you—"

"I am." Naruto replies cutting him off. "I offered her a seat with us tomorrow." He looks to Shikamaru while saying, "I need you to observe her behavior while we're there. We need to know if she's a threat, a potential threat, or someone we can just brush off later."

With a grunt, Shikamaru leaves. He pauses mid-stride, however. He tosses a USB over to Naruto who catches it effortlessly. "The Company has a new job for you."

"Black Rose?"

"Most likely. See you around."

Naruto nods as he heads on his own direction.

 **(|||)**

 _"What happened up there?!"_

 _"I dunno! Some damn explosion went off!"_

 _"No shit! What happened to our target?"_

 _"Gone. Practically vaporized! This is way out of our league."_

 _"Guess this means he's either alive or dead. I'm betting on the former."_

 _"Yeah… Hashirama-sama won't like this one bit."_

 **(|||)**

The next lunch arrived far too quickly for Shikamaru's liking. The conversation was long, boring, and most of all, filled with things he and Naruto already knew. However, Naruto asked him to observe Sarada, and he did. What he observed was something that surprised even himself.

Once lunch was over, they went back to class. That passed too and then they were heading home with Shikamaru and Naruto discussing what the pineapple man observed. "Sarada seems like she means nothing at first, and I do believe she really does mean nothing."

"There's a _"but"_ coming, isn't there?" Naruto asks rhetorically.

Shikamaru nods. "There is. She's a future risk. She seems to idolize you though so it might work out."

"Or it won't." Naruto finishes with a sigh. "There's that chance that she'll feel betrayed by me if she finds out the truth."

"Oh yeah, the guys back in the Company want your feedback ASAP."

"Yeah, after the Hyuuga matter." Naruto says. "I still have a contact I need to meet to confirm their report. I already set an appointment with her for tomorrow."

"Noted. I'll—" Shikamaru stops as the sound of an explosion cuts the air. "Damn… your cover might be blown."

Naruto's eyes narrow as the other students run past them to see what happened. "Not necessarily… I'm not the best employee for nothing." Naruto grins as he walks to the crowd. There they stand, by the front gates, the cause of the explosion.

"Suna High?"

"And their best fighters."

In the crowd are teachers and students, some cower in fear, few rush to defend their school, and the others just watch… as those who rushed in are thrown back by a wall of sand that seemed to form into a hand.

"Shit." Choji mutters as the smoke clears to show Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro standing with their smug looks. "This ain't gonna be pretty."

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara asks in a monotone voice. Sand rises in nearly a flash before throwing another person back. "Where is he?"

Sasuke growls as he steps forward. "Do you know what this would entail for your school—"

"Please." Temari snorts. "As if. We were ordered to take him down. He's caused us a lot of problems in the past you know?"

Kankuro adds his own piece to the table. "Yup. That dude's practically an enemy of every school but yours. And to think he's also the top student. Makes us wonder why he's still here in the first place."

Everyone then gasped. "Maybe because _that dude_ wants a normal life, yeah?"

SMACK!

Kankuro is sent rolling forward with a huge lump on his head.

"Hello, Neji." Gaara says as his sand attempts to attack the Hyuuga prodigy only for said prodigy to jump back to the crowd. "A prodigy friends with another prodigy… interesting. Usually you'd be fighting for who'd be the best." The Suna student comments, his eyes never leaving the crowd. "I suppose Lee is with you?" He asks and an arm of sand pops up just in time to stop a fist from hitting him. "I guess that answers that."

Lee jumps away just in time to avoid Kankuro's puppet from hitting him. He sends up a dust cloud as he does a sweep kick while landing. Weapons fly through it only for Temari to block them effortlessly. Tenten appears between Neji and Lee with her weapons at the ready.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away, alright?" A man says from the left of the Suna siblings, meaning the right of the Konoha crowd.

Sarada gasps as her father seethes while Sakura glares at the man. "Orochimaru." Sasuke manages to get out. "What do you want?"

"Simply to tell you that there has been a tournament among all Elemental Schools." He says with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you don't know though."

"You guys really need to move on." Naruto comments as he steps out from the crowd with his hands in his pockets, a headset hanging from his neck, and a smirk on his face. "Especially you, Orochi-chan." He pauses as he looks at the former prodigy of Sarutobi. "Plus, I thought you were into younger ones."

Orochimaru smirks back. "Oh, I am, trust me. The youth of today are oh-so filled with potential. Unfortunately some are rather wasted here."

"That is something I'll have to agree on then." Naruto says with a smile before his face turns serious. "Now, what is this tournament I'm hearing about?"

"Well…" Orochimaru doesn't finish as he looks to the Suna siblings. "For now it will be skirmishes."

"To the death?" Naruto asks with a raised brow.

"Oh no, nothing like that, Naruto-kun. Although that is possible, but the skirmishes are really for you to lessen the competition."

Naruto nods as if understanding what the man was saying. "So a school war of sorts then?"

"Oh yes, indeed. Hopefully you'll be joining us?"

Naruto smirks. His eyes showing excitement and he verbally agrees. However, inside his head, he is already forming theories of the true reason behind this. Add the fact that his part-time job is something that requires great skill? Oh yes, and he's sure to have earned many enemies over the years that want him dead.

"Good. Now, this is a skirmish. I do hope you'll at least let Gaara take part in the bigger ones?"

Naruto hums. "Well, if his skill is up for it."

"Good." Orochimaru says with a smile as Naruto places his headset on. "Now begin."

As if on cue, Naruto disappears only to shatter Kankuro who was actually a puppet. "Oldest move in the book for puppet users, _boy_." Naruto says, emphasizing the last word. "Not even worth a touch of me." He says as he walks away only for Kankuro to charge him. "Like I said…" Kankuro is practically blasted away by some invisible force. "Not even worth a touch of me."

"Then maybe you can see me of some challenge?" Temari asks with a smirk. "I've been training to face you from the day I heard of you."

Naruto raises a brow. "That so?" He smirks as he appears right in front of her. "You're a decade behind me then, if you're even close to what I expect." Without warning, Naruto sends a kick with Temari managing to block it with her fan. "Huh… well, I guess we'll find out now."

Temari smirks as she swings her fan.

Not to her opponent though.

The Konoha High students as pushed back onto the glass and walls of their building.

"Low blow." Naruto comments before raising a hand. It was not to block, nor was it to redirect. Oh no. It was to dissipate a blade of wind. "And don't use wind on a better wind user than yourself. You're signing a death sentence."

Gaara jumps back as his sister is hit by a powerful gust of wind that manage to cut the giant battle fan in ten. TEN pieces. Temari had somehow manage to block it just enough for her to Shunshin out of its path, but her exposed stomach and tattered uniform shows she didn't come out unscathed.

"Oohh~!" Naruto lets out with a smirk. "Purple suites you."

Temari raises a brow. She looks down and blushes in anger and embarrassment. Before she can even retort, Gaara jumps back down. "You have skill." He pauses as a wall of sand is raised just at enough distance and at enough speed to allow only the forearm of the blonde to go through it. "And it's good."

The sand wall drops and the two teens look at each other with a hidden fire burning in their eyes and their serious expressions betraying those flames. "Indeed. Not bad yourself. Hopefully I'll see you there, _Sand Devil_ Gaara."

"You too, _Shinigami_ Naruto." Gaara replies leaving Naruto with a dark and evil smile, the blonde returning it full force.

It did not take the news long to have the tournament announced. However, one could not help but think; why was the tournament conveniently timed during the time of many murders?

 **(TBC)**

 **Pretty much all I got. Did you know that I finished the last 4 out of 5 pages today, just after my exam? DAMN!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys will be fine. Finally summer for us here in the Philippines (at least to some who finished school early and don't have to go back for summer classes), so I can finally get to writing again… I might actually start writing fictional works but they will be _non-fanfiction_ works… yeah.**

 **Anyway, until next time! If the plot bunnies continue.**

 **Finished on March 17, 2017| Philippines| 16:44 hours**


End file.
